Illicit Luurve
by whitebengal14
Summary: Who would figure that a heartless, playboy bastard Shinobi would trip head over heels so HARD for someone other than Orochimaru, the man who has his loyalty. NOT YAOI, unfortunately. D: Kabu x Oc Involves a make-out scene and suggestive content...


**Dedication:** For my dear editor, Alex-chan. X3 This is for you. Happy Birthday. ^^

Warning: Beginning kinda sucks.. bear with me...TT^TT (oh.. didnt know i might've used a pun. XDDD no sucking of THAT, silly-faces. Nip Libbling is more like it. :P)

**Illicit Luurve: Intro**

"Kabuto..."

The silver-haired nin's heart jumped, looking into the eyes of the woman he fell for as she called his name wantonly. Her cerulean eyes shown bright, a bit foggy from the air of lust around her. Kabuto's lips met hers in a bruising kiss, pushing her up against the wall roughly as he ravaged her mouth. Too long Kabuto had waited for the right moment to take her, the right moment to finally have what he wanted. His hands made light work of her corset with a doctor's precision, opening up her shirt, revealing more and more skin as he got close to what he wanted. Closer to his pleasurable desire.

Her lips curved upwards in a smile or smirk, Kabuto couldn't tell, her eyes closed as she put her hand on the back of his neck, lowering him to her chest which he immediately nipped and kissed lovingly. _Damn this feeling, and damn Orochimaru,_ she thought as a moan passed her lips. She gripped the back of Kabuto's hair tightly, leaning her head back involuntarily so he could kiss her neck.

Even though Kabuto's body was overflowing with passion, the need to make love to this woman didn't stop his mind from thinking things out more thoroughly. He thought about how he even got in the this situation in the first place, and how she had finally been able to seduce him, leading to this scene in one of the rooms that she ended up staying at. Wasn't SHE the one who was suppose to come to HIM? It didn't make any sense. Kabuto was SURE that he left her wanting him... Yet, here he is, ready and willing to take their relationship to the next level.

To some extent, it infuriated Kabuto to think that he was the one who reacted first. He dragged his tongue over her bottom lip roughly, raising her left leg up and around his hip to press her body closer to his, intent on touching and tasting as he waiting for her to answer his request of entrance. Smirking slightly, she parted her lips slowly and chuckled into Kabuto's mouth as he forced her mouth open angrily and aggressively with his tongue, the said wet appendage diving in and tasting every corner of her mouth hungrily. A muffled moan was heard as she lost her fingers within Kabuto's hair.

_How could I fall for her like this?_ Kabuto argued with himself as he stopped the savage kiss in pity of her paled expression from lack of air. He searched her hazed-over eyes endlessly, pulling himself away from her face so she could breathe, which she indeed did, her chest heaving up and down, brushing Kabuto's chest delicately. Her large and swollen lips matched Kabuto's, as did her breathing. It made Kabuto feel a bit.. Well, GIDDY, just to think that he matched her in this way. He lowered his head from her view, breathing a bit heavily, though not as heavy as she was. _I'm.. A disgrace to all ninja._ Kabuto thought as he sighed sadly.

"Kabu?"

Hearing his pet name, Kabuto's eyes flicked upwards in time to see her smirk mischievously at him. He eyed her suspiciously, raising his eyebrow in question.

"What's with you?" he asked, trying to refrain himself from having his way with her again as he stared at her scantily clad pajamaed self. It repulsed him to think that HE'D be the one to ask for... THAT.

The woman suddenly started to lean forward, her hair the color of chestnuts fell to cover her flushed cheeks as she neared Kabuto's face. In response, Kabuto closed his eyes, feeling her breath tickle his lips as he angled his head to capture the soft and passionate kiss that was offered... But he stopped when he felt a warm finger brush past his lips. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, a confused and puzzled look on his face as she gently pushed him away.

"The name that I told you..." She started as she straightened up "Isn't my 'real' name."

Kabuto could just HEAR the accents that she put on her 'real' name. He took a step back. Did she tell Orochimaru and him the wrong name and status? Was she really ninja? Finally, the most important... Did she lie to him?

She nudged Kabuto aside, strutting to the middle of her room, hugging herself gently around her waist comfortingly. It took all the restraint Kabuto had to not hold her, but he settled on following her instead, walking over to stand next to her. If he couldn't comfort her with touch, then he would try to comfort her with presence. She moved away from him yet again. He stopped walking. Just what was this woman thinking??

"Orochimaru is coming."

Shocked with what was just spoken, Kabuto was up and out of her room quicker than a content dog when food is brought into the room. He shut her door quickly behind him, and stopped moving when he heard that her room was quiet. After another pause of silence, Kabuto quickly walked down the hall. Sure enough, his master was also walking towards him. Kabuto figured that his master was coming to check up on him... But wait.. How did she know before him..?

"Damn that woman.." Kabuto muttered as he walked towards Orochimaru. The snake man smirked, eying Kabuto thoughtfully.

"Did you tell her that we'd be gone tomorrow on a mission?"

Kabuto paused slightly before answering as quickly as he could without causing suspicion.

"Yes.. Lord Orochimaru," he bowed before Orochimaru turned around so they both could walk down the hall in the opposite direction. Orochimaru chuckled.

"That's good."

Both men continued walking down the hall, most likely heading towards Orochimaru's office where they would talk about things pertaining to their shinobi business. Kabuto gripped his fist from the silence, lowering his head to ponder about the scene that had happened in the room...

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The mysterious woman who was left in her room smirked, walking over to her bed to lay down. After blowing out the candles that lit her room, she covered herself with her bed sheets, staring up at the ceiling, staring into the darkness. She giggled, rolling over on her side and closing her eyes.

"I won that round, Kabu-Kabu..."

**End of First part.**

*!~~*!~~*!~~*!~~*!

**A/N: I MIGHT continue (though it'd be hard to understand fully if I dont. =.=) but it all depends on Alex...... and your reviews. :D**

**To Editor: Hee hee. I think this was a good b-day present, dont you, alex? :DD it TOOK me long enough to make it slightly good...TT^TT sorry if it sucks... but I tried, thats what matters, right? ^^**

**If I do the next part, it SHOULD clear up all loose ends, like:**

**.who's the girl? And**

**.why are they fighting and..**

**.how did their 'relationship' come to be??**

**stuff like that. XDD**

**hope you all follow me for the next part, and I hope you liked it Alex. -heart- PEACE.**


End file.
